


Super(Hero)Glue

by NotQuiteHumanAnymore



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, this is barely coldflash im sorry but if i'd kept going it would have wound up like so much longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not Cisco’s fault, despite what Cait keeps trying to tell Barry. It’s <i>not</i>.<br/>It’s Barry’s fault for not wanting to wait to go after Captain Cold until after Cisco had time to actually repair the tears that Grodd had left in the suit. But no, Cisco, he’s planning something, and after what happened with his father, I don’t trust him not to break his promise again. Blah, blah, something about the Force and the Jedi, or maybe Barry just had too much faith in Leonard Snart, Cisco couldn’t really remember and Barry just had to be there before the break-in or something.<br/>And you know what? It’s Cait’s fault too, for remembering the superglue Cisco had developed to hold his fully functional Iron-Man cosplay together the night before a con two years ago.<br/>Back when superheroes were just comic book fodder, and before one of his best friends actually was one. The glue worked, which was great, but it had an unfortunate side effect that he tried to explain but that no one listened to (<i>Barry</i>).<br/>But he’d patched up the suit with the modified super-glue, and Barry had taken off running and Cisco had really hoped that time had warped his memory and the side effect wasn’t as bad as the thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super(Hero)Glue

“Cisco!” Barry called, rushing from room to room in the Labs. His civilian clothes were starting to smoke around the edges, but he kept going. “Cisco!” At last he found himself in one of the more run down rooms in the basement of the labs. It was set up like Cisco spent more time here than he let on. The engineer froze as Barry blew in, before he looked up, a pencil caught between his teeth, his hands reaching towards a microscope. He grabbed the pencil from between his teeth, inhaling deeply before he spoke.

“Yeesh, Barry, give a guy some warning.”

“ _Didyoufixthesuityet_?” Barry said, ignoring Cisco’s admonishment. A moment later his ears caught up with him, and he asked again more slowly, not waiting for Cisco to make a joke about going too fast. “Is the suit fixed yet?” Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Grodd tore it to shreds, Barry, I can’t just patch it up with thread without the inner mechanisms being exposed and increasing the risk of combustion, you know.”

“What?” Barry groaned, shooting Cisco a betrayed glance before turning and running to the monitor womb.

“At least take me with you if you’re going to leave in a huff.” Cisco called after him, knowing he wouldn’t hear. For a moment he considered leaving Barry to it, but if he dragged Caitlyn down here too then he’d never have a moment of peace again. He tucked the pencil behind his ear and shut the light of the microscope off before following Barry upstairs.

“If even one thread is out of place it could wind up being potentially fatal, especially against Captain Cold.” Caitlyn was saying. Ah, Cisco loved Caitlyn, she always had his back.

“I need the suit, guys! If I don’t stop Snart before he gets to the job, then who knows what could happen? He broke the truce when he froze his father, who knows how many people he’ll kill?”

“I thought you said there was good in him.” Cisco said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “Good people don’t go around killing people on the job.” Barry’s glare told him that he hadn’t quite succeeded in stopping the sarcasm.

“He’s being stubborn, and he wouldn’t mind throwing a dead body at my feet to try and prove me wrong.”

“Barry, why do you have so much faith in him?” Caitlyn asked, her eyebrows pulled up and her mouth turned down, projecting pity, projecting sympathy, (probably projecting disapproval) Barry wasn’t sure which.

“I don’t know.” He replied, a knee-jerk reaction, and he buried the lie with more words. “It doesn’t matter, he can be good, I’ve seen it happen, he just needs a push in the right direction!” And there were the puppy dog eyes. Cisco hated the puppy dog eyes. Caitlyn sighed and Cisco knew all hope was lost. Honestly, he thought that even the Joker over in Gotham would wind up melting in the face of Barry’s puppy dog eyes. In fact, that’s probably why Dr. Wells wound up actually liking Barry instead of trying to kill him every other Thursday at 9 PM EST. Caitlyn turned to him too and Cisco knew he was screwed.

“Do you still have that modified superglue that you used to make your Iron Man costume?” She asked, and Cisco was pleased that she finally remembered that the name was Iron Man, because that had taken ages and several movie marathon threats to sink in back when he was making it. Until, of course, the rest of her sentence sunk in.

“Wh-Cait, no, that was experimental, and do you remember the devastatingly humiliating side-effect I told you about?”

“Wait, modified superglue?” Barry interjected. “Does it work?”

“It held together the fully-functioning Iron Man suit fine, sure-”

“Fully functioning?” Barry beamed at him “You’re gonna have to show me that.”

“Any time, but as I was _saying_ -”

“I only need it for a few minutes Cisco, the side effect won’t even register. I’ll be in and out of the suit in a flash.”

“I regret ever using that phrase.” Cisco mumbled, and Cait leaned in.

“Barry’s right, and that only happened because you wore the suit all day, right? If he’s only in the suit for a few minutes, you can fix it  properly after he gets back.” Cisco made a noise in the back of his throat.

“Okay, fine bring me the suit.” He grumbled, already turning to go back to his hidey hole. He’d stashed the glue there, back when it was still a basement storeroom, and superheroes didn’t actually exist. “But no one is allowed to blame me if something goes wrong!” He heard the sound of Barry high-fiving Caitlyn as he stepped into the elevator and resisted the urge to walk out of the building and claim momentary amnesia.

This was going to go horribly wrong, he could feel it.

 

***

 

The fight with Captain Cold went about as well as Barry had expected. He ran fast, Snart taunted him and tried to hit him with the cold gun-although some of the shots were just off enough to make Barry wonder if he was actually trying.

And then Barry tried to get the cold gun.

He rushed at Snart (and yep, that shot missed on purpose.) knocking the gun from his hand. Snart snatched at his hand, trying to yank him off balance, but Barry just let the momentum carry him, and clocked Snart as he swung past.

But then Snart didn’t let go, falling after Barry, their combined weight dragging them down to the ground.

They lay there for a moment, both equally stunned, trying to make sense of the situation, and looking at their still joined hands.

 _“Barry! What happened, why did you stop fighting?”_ Caitlyn’s clear, nervous tones filtered through the comm link.

 _“Yeah, finish him off and get back here so I can fix your suit properly.”_ Snart pulled his hand away, and Barry’s went with it. Barry did the same, to the same effect before letting their hands drop, not wanting to risk vibrating, in case he wound up going through Snart’s hand entirely. Who knew how much damage that could do?

“Uh, guys.” Barry began, running his tongue over his lower lip in thought. “We might have a bit of a problem.”

 _“_ _Oh Dios de ninguna manera._ ” He heard Cisco whisper.

“Snart and I-um.” He looked at Snart, whose disbelieving features mimicked Barry’s own. “We’re stuck together.”

“ _Well, see a marriage counselor and get back here so he can fix the suit._ ” It was so rare to hear Cait joke that Barry almost didn’t want to correct her, but...

“I mean our hands, Cait. Our hands are stuck together.” There was a beat of dead silence before Cait burst out laughing, loud enough to make the comm line crackle. In the background he could hear Cisco ranting in rapid-fire spanish, but Barry couldn’t hear what he was saying. Barry sighed and tuned out the chattering on the comm link, turning back to a bemused Snart.

“If this was all it took to get us to the hand-holding stage of our relationship, Scarlet, I would’ve stopped wearing gloves ages ago.” Barry groaned and fell back to the ground, partly because no one but him seemed to be taking this very seriously, and partly because as Snart had so eloquently pointed out, they were essentially holding hands, and he could feel himself turning beet red.

Of all of his villains to get stuck to, it had to be the one that constantly mocked him for seeing good where it wasn’t, and that Barry consistently found himself falling for.

_“Barry, get out of the street and get back to S.T.A.R Labs. It’ll take me a while to recreate the solvent again, because I used the last batch the last time this happened, but you’ll need to stay out of the public eye for a while.”_

“You knew this would happen?” He asked and tried not to feel like whining.

 _“_ _Traté de advertírtelo_ _, pero no me escuchaste!”_ Barry may not have spoken much Spanish, but he could understand annoyance when he heard it. Even over Cisco’s admonishment, he could hear Caitlyn’s half-hysterical laughter and it clicked. She remembered.

See if he ever tested her alcoholic concoctions to get drunk again. Stupid truth serum.

“You make the solvent, I’ll get Snart and I back to the labs.”

 _“Oh, and Barry-_ ” He heard Caitlyn start to say, but there was no way he was going to wait to hear the end of that sentence.

“ThanksCiscotalktoyoulaterbye!” He shouted over Cisco’s warning before shutting off the comm.

“Trouble in paradise?” Snart drawled, and honestly, Barry had almost forgotten he was there.

Almost.

Except for the annoying constant pressure of Snart’s hand in his.

“Apparently this has happened before, and I should start listening to Cisco’s stories on try-to-get-Barry-drunk night.”

 _“_ Now _that_ sounds like something I'd like to hear more about.” Barry flushed, feeling his face turn the same color as his suit. He started to stand before wobbling, remembering that he and Snart were linked together. Snart smirked up at Barry's half-hunched figure before slowly sliding to his feet in one smooth movement.

Barry resisted the urge to glare.

“So how are we doing this, streak? Do we walk all of the way to STAR Labs hand-in-hand, or do you run and drag me along for the ride?” Barry had been wondering the same thing, honestly, but he wasn't about to give Snart the satisfaction of admitting it. He did, however, want to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

“Get on my back.” That did it. Snart raised an eyebrow instead, “Unless you want me to pick you up bridal style, which would be more humiliating for you than for me, honestly.” Snart eyed him for a moment longer before shrugging and going to stand behind Barry, carrying his arm over Barry’s head so that their arms were crossed in front of Barry’s chest. Barry was dimly glad that he was right-hand dominant, which might make this situation a little bit easier. He didn’t know how it would help, but he was trying to stay on the bright side. He crouched down and suppressed a shiver as Snart slid his free hand across Barry’s chest to grip Barry’s left shoulder. And Barry's heart rate was fast to begin with, but when Snart hooked his legs around Barry's waist, his heart went into double time. Barry straightened up and adjusted his grip on Snart (awkward) and then dropped into a runners stance (bearable).

“Close your eyes.” He said as a courtesy and then he was off, ducking through alleyways and sliding through traffic, going considerably slower than usual to account for Snart, the knowledge that if he tripped, Snart would be a smear on seventh.

There was a moment of discomfort when they stopped at the Labs two and a half minutes later and Snart slid his legs to the ground but kept his arms around Barry's chest.

“How the hell do you do that every day, Allen?” His voice was steady, way steadier than anyone else he’d carried before.

Although, he generally didn’t stick around to see how the people he pulled out of burning buildings were.

But he was expecting some emotion, okay? And Snart was giving him absolute zero.

“Something about the Speed Force, according to... the other speedsters I've met.” Barry's voice was cold, even to his own ears. Snart unhooked his arms from where they were still wrapped around Barry, pulling his right carefully over Barry's head so that they were standing, almost hand in hand in the monitor womb.

Barry was very much not thinking about certain daydreams that involved almost this exact scenario. But for a moment, he felt it. What it would be like to be on the same side for once. United in the same goal.

Then Snart shifted away and the moment was over.

“So, what do you do when my rogues and I aren’t pulling you out of this room? As scintillating as standing next to you silently probably is, I’m sure we can find something a bit more-fun to do.” The way he’d paused before the word fun had Barry thinking of decidedly unprofessional things. He tried his hardest to keep his face from turning the same color as his suit again, pushing the cowl back with his free hand and running his hand through his hair. When he felt like his face was a normal color again, he looked back at Snart. The almost-grin on his face spoke volumes about Barry’s failure to hide the blushing. He cleared his throat.

“How do you feel about chess?”

“It’s a nice ice breaker.” Barry huffed a laugh and led him over to the table in the corner that he hadn’t touched in months.

 ***

Four hours later, Cisco finally showed up at back in the doorway of the monitor womb, his scowl undermined a bit by the humor in his face. He held up a small, stoppered beaker, shaking it in Barry's face slightly.

“You are lucky I'm such a freaking genius or I never would have remembered this formula in only half of an hour.”

“How long did it take you to make it?” Snart asked, a raised eyebrow the only indication that he was seeing something that Barry wasn't quite catching.

“Another half hour to mix, an hour to set. Show me your hands.” Barry lifted his arm, and Snart’s went with it.

“And the remaining two hours, seventeen minutes and forty-seven seconds?” Snart’s eyebrow stayed where it was, but it was joined by the curl of his lip. Not disdainful, but amused, and Barry was willing to bet that he saw more than a smidgen of respect in the smirk as well.

“Payback.” Cisco shrugged, before uncorking the beaker and pouring it unceremoniously over their joined hands. “There. Give it another ten and you'll be free men. But you both owe me a drink.” he held up a hand before either could protest. “Barry owes me for not listening, and Cold because I know you can afford the top shelf.” He took out his phone and snapped a photo, catching both Barry and Snart by surprise. Snart’s brow furrowing now into a grimace, and Cisco smirked at him, mirroring one of Captain Cold’s own signature looks. “Cait threatened me with bodily harm. At this point I kinda fear her more than you.” Barry groaned, knowing that he was never, under any circumstances, going to live this down.

Before he could even uncover his eyes, Cisco was out the door.

“ _Adios_ , idiots!” He called behind him and Barry rolled his eyes.

Snart directed the raised eyebrow look at Barry now.

“Ten more minutes, hmm?” Barry squirmed, not wanting this to end, and not wanting to tell Snart why. “I bet we could fit in one last game.”

“Ready to lose again?”

“Just because you’ve been winning, streak-” Barry groaned good naturedly, “doesn’t mean you’ll ice me out.”

“Oh, you’re on, Snart.” The other man tugged at Barry’s hand, and he looked up into Snart’s eyes.

“Come on, Barry, we’ve been glued together for four hours now. You can call me Len, I think we’ve reached that point.”

“Alright, _Len_ ,” Barry grinned, secretly reveling in how the name felt falling from his tongue. “Let’s see if you can finally catch up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write about the "truth Serum" i mentioned, clap your hands  
> requested by @jupitarslightening over two weeks ago  
> it got out of hand


End file.
